


Roommates

by Signe_chan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil watches Clint sleep while they share a room in a mission. </p><p>For the tumblr AU meme - 8. roommates au</p><p>Only it's not actually an AU, ooops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

The safe house was quiet. Well, as quiet as a safe house could get. Phil could still hear movement if he listened carefully. The incident room needed to be manned after all, even if right now that did just involve watching the video feed of the target sleeping. But everyone else on the operation had already retired to bed. Everyone else including Clint Baton.

Technically, as the leader of the operation, he could have had his own bedroom. He'd fully intended to have his own bedroom. He would have if it hadn't been for the rain. If Clint hadn't turned up from his surveillance dripping wet and wiping at his running nose and looking at Phil with his big, sad eyes.

It was only courtesy, really. If he'd made Clint sleep in the main bedroom with the other agents he'd have kept them awake with his sniffling and there were two beds in his room. It was nothing to do with how he felt better on an op if he had Clint somewhere he could see him. It had nothing to do with how Clint had quietly confessed, once, that he slept better if Phil was in the room. That sometimes he wouldn't sleep at all on a mission because he didn't know who'd be watching his back but he didn't have that trouble when Phil was there.

Nothing at all.

Phil turned to look at Clint. The room was small, there was just space to walk between the small beds. Clint was there, close enough to touch. He looked flushed in the moonlight. It could just be a trick of the light but maybe he had caught something. His breath was heavy and interrupted by coughing. He was asleep, though. Heavily asleep if the coughing wasn't waking him and close enough to touch.

He shouldn't.

Clint was...Clint was special. He didn't like to use the word vulnerable for a man who could kill so well but there was something vulnerable about Clint. Something soft. Something only a very few people were allowed to see. Phil knew just how privileged he was to be able to see it. He also knew that he was Clint's superior officer and that Clint needed him there. Needed it more than anything else Phil had to offer.

Not that Phil was offering. He just thought about it, sometimes. Sometimes, on nights like this, when he could see Clint relaxed. He thought about touching. He thought about pulling Clint over into his bed and kissing him. Though about having such careful, gentle sex. Thought about taking Clint home after and taking care of him. Making sure he ate and followed medical orders with soft kisses and encouragement instead of the regulation 'Baton, you're locked out of the range until you've been to medical'.

He'd never wish away his job, his job was everything, but if he was going to wish it away it'd be for this. For the right to touch Clint. Like Clint would ever want him anyway.

He shifted in bed. Clint didn't move. He was still flushed, probably hot to the touch. Phil could test that. It would be a legitimate reason to touch him. Laying a hand on his forehead to see if he had a fever. Nobody could disagree with that.

Hesitantly, he sat up and reached out his hand. Clint didn't stir. He lit it come down to rest on Clint's head. He was warm and he still didn't wake which meant he probably was ill. He was also soft and Phil couldn't help but stroke fingers gently along Clint's forehead. For a second he had an almost uncontrollable impulse to reach down and kiss Clint on the cheek but that would be too much. That would never be something he could explain away as a simple touch.

Reluctantly he drew his hand back and stood. He'd fetch something for Barton's fever. Wake him up to take it. It wasn't what he wanted but it would be enough for now.

It would have to be enough forever.


End file.
